


Special Burger

by nothingdlioncourt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Black Comedy, Cannibalism, Fast Food, Gen, Horror, dark humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingdlioncourt/pseuds/nothingdlioncourt
Summary: What goes into those burgers?





	Special Burger

Special Burger 

Amber saw him walking across the street. Despite it being a hot summers day he was still dressed in his customary suite, as he saw Amber standing in the burger place his chest puffed up like an over stuffed pigeon, his beady little eyes did nothing to hide his overbearing personalty.

At the small take away they had problems with this arrogant man before, and as the bell that hung over the door made a dinging sound Amber sighed as she looked up at the man as he entered the shop. His red face had always reminded Amber of a pig.

“The burger I had last night was disgusting,” 

Amber sighed as she looked at the man, at the way his meaty arms rested on the freshly cleaned counter. “I’m sorry sir, would you like your meal replacing?”

“Not with the rubbish I was served last night,” He sneered giving Amber a look that made her skin crawl, she wanted him out of the shop as soon as possible. This guy had always given her the creeps.

“That was our special burger-”

“What’s so special about it? It tastes like cheap dog food,” 

“It’s the manager’s secret recipe, I really couldn’t tell you what goes into them,”

“Now listen here I demand to know,” He growled pushing his chest out more until Amber thought the buttons would pop right off his shirt.

“The manager really wants to keep that secret,” Amber sighed looking at the clock behind the man’s head. It wasn’t long until her shift ended and she really wanted to be away from this creep.

“Excuse me, I want this dealt with and not have some slip of a girl counting the minutes down so she can meet whatever Romeo she happens to be seeing this week,” 

Amber frowned at this. He was always belittling the women that worked here. She remembered seeing the man deflate like a popped balloon when their big burly delivery driver came in.

“Sir I would rather you didn’t bring my personal life into this,” 

“I’m the customer, I can talk to you however I like. I’m the C.E.O of a company and you just work serving burger and chips,” The man growled, his pudgy fingers turning into fists as he leaned further onto the counter. “If you worked for me you would no longer have a job. You would be thrown into the gutter, which is where your so called burger belongs,”

“Amber I will take care of this,” The manger Mandy said coming out from the back, a overly polite smile on her lips.

“Another woman-” The man growled.

“Sir I’m the manager,”

“Well I demand to know what goes into those burgers,”

“If you come into the back I can tell you,” 

“This is more like it, a woman should know her place,”

Mandy did show the man what went into the special burgers, unfortunately for him after the meat grinder was started up, and with a hard deliberate shove from Mandy he was falling towards the blades. He know in that moment what want into the special burgers, but he would never get to tell anyone.


End file.
